As exemplified in prior patents and patent applications, many prior devices have been proposed for training a golfer to use a putter correctly. Most of those devices are designed to train a golfer to employ arm movements that tend to be more forced than natural.
As exemplified in Cork U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,133, Vella et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,131, and Grant et al. International (PCT) Publication No. WO 93/14832, some of those devices require the shaft of the putter to be mechanically connected to a rod, wire, or rail and may require the putter to be specially configured. As exemplified in Gutierrez et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,570, Skelley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,975, and Montgomery U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,284, others do not require the putter to be mechanically connected or to be specially configured.
Comprising improvements over such prior devices, this invention reflects insights that are not reflected in such prior devices, namely insights regarding arm movements that tend to be more effective for a golfer who is swinging a putter, as compared to arm movements required by such prior devices.